


My Valentine

by queenofhellisafangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Fluff, Marking, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofhellisafangirl/pseuds/queenofhellisafangirl
Summary: Crowley takes the reader out on Valentine’s Day.





	My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for @sparklingcas ’s Valentine’s Day Challenge on Tumblr and also the very first English fanfic I've posted, I thought I could post here. Let me know what you think!

After turning around yourself one more time before the huge mirror in your room, you took a deep breath. “Y/N (Y/M/N) Y/L/N…” you started, but then you were completely lost in thoughts again. Was it wrong? 

 

It wouldn’t be the first time you’d had dinner with him. It’ll be fine, you told yourself. You did this before. On second thought, they were hardly considered for dinners.

 

Crowley was around more than you noticed. After the hunts he’d provided information about, he was sticking around and bringing all of you foods you like if Dean’s favourite angel wasn’t there to do so. During those quick bites, Crowley was teasing you. A lot. Giving you nicknames, making jokes about how nerdy you are, stealing your foods, giving you massages after few hunts you help Winchesters… And you were enjoying every second of them. So you decided to make those moments enjoyable for him too and started flirting with him. When your bold move resulted in having an amazing sex with him, the air between you wasn’t that tense anymore. 

 

“Hello, darling.” He greeted you when he appeared in the library. He was wearing one of his black luxurious suits and holding a file. He pointed at the book your hands with his chin. “What are you reading tonight?”

 

You looked up at him as soon as you heard his husky voice and showed him a genuine smile. “Hello, my king.” You watched him put the file on top of the table and approach you. You lifted your bare legs up so that he could sit on the chair. When he sat, he held your ankles gently and placed your legs on his lap. “Linguistic Studies on Latin.” You answered his question, placed the book on the table and examined his face.

 

He chuckled lightly. “Of course,” murmured he to himself quietly rather than saying it to you but it was audible. He caressed your skin slowly. His big hands were warm, they somehow always were. “You know you are too much for those lumberjacks.” He didn’t let you object. “I keep reminding you this almost every time I see your beautiful face, love, but this is not a lie. Believe me. You’re putting yourself at risk for no reason.” He turned to you fully, still caressing your legs from time to time. “Face it Y/N, you are not a hunter. I see you like doing research, translating things for boys and all. But going on hunts? You learned how to protect yourself at a very young age, yes, but it’s not enough. You don’t belong to the field.” He stopped talking for a while when you let out a sigh, looked deeply into your eyes. “Let me enrol you at a decent college.” 

 

Your eyes widen in surprise. You weren’t expecting him to offer you this. “C-Can you… do that?” After the incident that changed your life, you never thought about college. You were pretty sure you wouldn’t be able to survive a day. So you chose to hide at first. But now, you knew how to protect yourself. So maybe— Cut it Y/N, you can’t accept this. If you really want to go to the college, you should study for it. 

 

“Of course I can, I’m the bloody King of Hell!” He rolled his eyes at you playfully. “All you need to do is ask. Sometimes you underestimate me, darling. Maybe I should just show you how powerful I am.” He squeezed your inner thigh.

 

You bit your lower lip and let his hand wander to the north. “Maybe you should.” You tried to sound as seductive as you can and it seemed like it was working until his phone rang. You both let out a sigh this time.

 

You watched him answer it and when it all turned into a heated discussion, Crowley excused himself to talk in the hall. You buried yourself back into your book. When he came back, he waited for you to finish the page like a gentleman he was. “Love, I hate to leave your side, however, I have to take care of something that my idiotic minions couldn’t do.”

 

You smiled insightfully. “It’s okay, Crowley.” You licked your lips with the first reply that came into your mind. “I know you will make it up to me later anyway like an honourable king you are, won’t you?” 

 

His posture changed quickly, he eyed you hungrily and then grinned wickedly. “You know I will.” He looked at his phone screen. “Two days later, on Wednesday night, I will take you out for a dinner on Valentine’s. Does that sound alright, Y/N?” 

 

You immediately blushed. “It sounds perfect, my king.” You accepted it without thinking about it. 

 

“Good,” he purred. “It’s a date then. Later, darling.”

 

It’s a date… It occurred to you then. You just agreed to go on a date with the King of Hell himself.

“Crowley, wait!”

He was just about to snap his fingers to disappear but as soon as he heard you, he stopped. “Don’t tell me you changed your mind Y/N.” He almost looked worried.

 

“What? No… No, I didn’t. ” You giggle quietly, got up and grabbed the file on the table. You approached him to hand it to him. “You forgot your file.”

 

“Oh,” he looked down at it first, then into your eyes. “I didn’t. It’s for the boys, I thought the information in it might help them.”

 

Your right eyebrow raised. “That’s so… generous of you.” You admitted. Shrugging was his only answer. He placed a small kiss on your cheek before he disappeared. 

 

That’s how he asked you out. Now, you were thinking, you fear things between you might get serious if you go on this date. You loved everything about him but you weren’t like him. What if you weren’t enough for him? What if he got bored of you? 

 

You panicked as soon as you heard a knocking on the door. Was he here? “Yes?” You called only to find it was Dean who’s knocking. “Come in.” 

 

He got in and eyed you more than three times. “Y/N— Whoa… I mean,” he cleared his throat. “You look beautiful Y/N.”

 

You looked at satin silk champagne long dress with deep décolleté you bought. You preferred to straighten your hair and wear elegant earrings with it. You were thankful that your heels were comfortable. “Thank you, Dean.” You believed him, so you thanked him genuinely. Like his brother, he was always honest with you. No matter how bad the news is, they never kept a secret from you. They never lied to you. So you decided to open up to him. “Dean… I know you don’t like him but please try to be objective. Consider he did nothing wrong to me. Do you truly think I should be doing this? After tonight, things might get serious because it’s a real date. It’ll be our first date. Hell, Dean, I haven’t had any dates since high school. What if I screw it up? I don’t want to lose what we have now—“

 

“Y/N, hey, shh…” He guided you to the edge of the bed and sat you down. He caressed and squeezed your arms to calm you down. When your eyes meet his, Dean tucked your hair that was freely falling on your face behind your ears. “Look, Y/N. When you told us yesterday that you’re going on a date with Crowley on Valentine’s Day, I thought this was the dumbest decision you have ever had. When you left for shopping and dragged Cas with you, Sam and I had a talk. He reminded me what Crowley has done for us so far. He reminded me that he changed and we think it’s because of you. He likes you, he cares about you… This made me change my mind about him. You’ll do great Y/N. You’re hot, smart and intellectual and you already got him. There’s no way you can screw this up. You should know that now I’m totally positive about you seeing him. Not like you need my approval but…” He smirked and sat right beside you. You couldn’t help a warm smile and hugged his middle. You stayed like this for a while. “Having said that, I’ll kill him and make sure he stays dead if he hurts you.” That made you laugh softly.

 

“Okay Dean,” you patted on his knee. “Thank you… Again. ” 

 

“No problem, sweetheart.” He kissed your head before letting you go and get up. “Oh, and he’s waiting for you in the war room.” He grinned.

 

“What? Oh my god, Dean…” You raised up from where you sat and rushed back to the mirror. “I can’t believe you made me make him wait.” After fixing your hair and dress, you checked your make up. Only then you were able to finish the sentence you intended to say yourself in front of the mirror before Dean showed up. “… You got this.” You murmured quietly to yourself. Then you grab your purse and followed him there. You were hurrying, almost running your way to him until you saw him sipping on a glass of whiskey and having chat with Sam and Cas. 

 

He was… oh good Chuck, he was hot. Of course, his meat suit and the way he dressed was the same but there was something made him look sexier tonight. His back was resting on the chair, his legs were separated and relaxed. There also was something making his smile look more genuine. Confidence was radiating off him. 

 

“Evening, boys.” This made them turn their chair towards you and look at you. Cas greeted you back, Sam smiled and continued drink, and Crowley got up from his seat. 

He slowly buttoned his jacket as he eyed you. After licking his lips, he approached you, placed a hand on your waist and kissed your cheek. Spots, where he touched, started to burn immediately. It made you shiver lightly. “Evening, darling.” He smelled like sulphur, expensive liquor, earthy tobacco and light herbaceous cologne. You somehow loved his scent. It made you feel safe and at the same time turned you on. “You look beautiful as always.” You felt the pink flush coming on your cheeks slowly.

 

“Cas chose the dress,” Dean smirked and made his way to the angel.

 

“Well,” Cas shifted in his seat uncomfortably, then cleared his throat. “I only voiced my opinion.” He murmured quietly. 

 

Crowley turned to them with a smile. “Oh, you must be so proud.” He teased Dean. Sam also smirked and looked at his brother who just patted Cas’ shoulder and accepted his pride. Your quiet giggle distracted the demon for a brief moment. “Now if you excuse us,” he was never taking his eyes off you while speaking to the boys. “We have a dinner to attend.” 

 

In less than a second, you appeared in front of a luxurious restaurant. He gave his arm to you quickly and led you in as you felt the cold air hitting your bare skin. When you found the booked table, he held the chair for you and helped you sit. He placed a soft kiss on your knuckles before he sat, his beard tickled the back of your hand. “I’m sorry for making you wait that long, I didn’t know you arrived. Dean stalled me.”

 

“Oh, it’s okay, love. To be honest, patience isn’t one of my virtues but you absolutely worth waiting for.” His compliment and gaze made you blush.  
Since he knew the place you let him choose for you when the waiter came to take your orders. Everything was perfect. He said he wanted to get to know you better. Because you weren’t sure about it, because you felt shy, he made it clear that it was okay for you to ask anything about him too. Answering each other’s questions, flirting a little, enjoying a delicious meal and each other’s companionship, that was how you spent the night. You didn’t realize how the time passed. 

 

“Oh, and another thing you should know about me,” you started with a serious expression. You tasted the high-quality wine you just finished on your lips as you lick them. “I’m not much of a wine girl.” You smirked as you saw the confusion in his expression, rubbed your foot against his leg slowly under the table. “I prefer moans.” 

 

His eyes darkened with lust in a snap. “Too bad.” He also finished his wine. His eyes never leaving yours. “I was planning to make you whine under me all night.” You pressed your thighs together instinctively as your core started to ache. Images of the nights he dominated you appeared in your mind. You watched him straightening in his seat, squaring his shoulder, muscles getting tense as his eyes travelled down your body. You knew he read your mind and he knew that you knew. “Are you finished Y/N?”

 

You bit your lower lip and straightened on your seat, ready to leave this place. “With food, yes.” That word made him got up quicker than you expected. He threw some money which was more than enough on the table and helped you get up. His sudden moves made almost everyone turn their attention to you. When he passed the waiter with his hand grabbing you by arm, leading you outside, you thanked the waiter for his service with a genuine smile so he wouldn’t think Crowley was hurting you. As soon as you stepped outside he zapped you into a room, didn’t even care if someone saw you disappearing. “Crowley—“ His lips crashed against yours hard. The kiss was rough but passionate. You gasped when you felt your back hit the wall, he took advantage of that and slid his tongue into your mouth after flicking it over your lips. He made you taste the power from his tongue, dominated you with it, ravaged his your mouth thoroughly. You decided to tease him, not to give up so quickly, so you let your tongue hit his playfully. Your bold move made him stop for a second, then he bit your lower lip hard and pressed his body against yours. You released a small moan. He pinned you to the wall from your wrists so that you couldn’t run away from his upcoming torturous moves. It’s not like you would… 

 

When his tongue found its way back to your mouth, your tongue welcomed it to taste it. You sucked on it. He moved his thigh between your legs and you started to grind down onto it in need of friction. “Y/N look at you…” He chuckled deeply, his voice was husky. “So desperate.” He bit your lip again. You moaned to object but you couldn’t stop your hips. You could feel his rock hard cock resting against your leg. You needed it, you needed him.

 

“Crowley, please…” You breathed almost angrily, trying to set your hands free. When his attention shifted to your hands, you repositioned your hips and managed to grind yourself against his burning bulge just once. You moaned louder. 

 

He suddenly snapped his fingers and you found yourself in bed, naked, restraints around your wrists and ankles pinning you to the bed. He clicked his tongue dramatically. “Such a bad girl…” You pressed your thighs together for friction with that remark. He rolled his eyes at you and snapped his fingers once more, now his demon power was keeping your legs separated and pinning your head to the bed as well by your throat. He settled between your legs and kissed the soft spot on your neck only to warn you that he was about to leave a mark on there. So he did. He left a huge red mark on that exact spot, on your each collarbone and between your boobs. When he’s finished with marking you, he weighted one of your boobs before squeezing them lightly. You released a small cry as he swirled his tongue around your nipple. Crowley placed two fingers on each nipple and pinched them lightly. You felt your juices started flowing down from your core and messing his trousers. He didn’t seem like he was bothered with that. “What was that kitten? Were you whining?” 

 

You tried to shake your head. “N-No…” 

 

“Oh but you’re about to, pet. You’re about to break, aren’t you?” He drew himself back and looked at your pussy. It was clenching around air, throbbing and aching. He smirked wickedly and suddenly left another big red mark on your inner thigh. “Now… You won’t come until I say so.” You cried loudly when he left another above your clit. “Understood?” He traced your clit with his tongue slowly.

 

“Y-Yes, my king.” You let out another moan and closed your eyes, tried to even your breathing.

 

He licked along your slit and hummed in approval. “I love how good your pretty little pussy taste, princess.” He slowly pushed his tongue into you and after hitting your g-spot teasingly with it he pulled it out. “I might just keep doing this for days.” You lost it then. Right when he drew a circle around your clit. You whined loudly and twitched before your body started to shake. “There you are…” He smirked and presses his fingertips against your entrance lightly. “I want to hear it again, kitten.” He sucked on your clit hard and you whined even louder. He slid two fingers into you and started moving them without wasting time. “Even around my fingers… You feel so good Y/N, wet and warm. Can’t wait to feel you around my cock, love. ” His voice was deeper than usual.

 

“T-Then don’t!” You whimpered, lifted your head up when he finally set you free from his power and looked down at him. You clenching around his fingers at the sight of him made him growl. You bucked your hip and fucked his fingers. Your whole body was writhing. 

 

He slid the third finger after massaging you g-spot, then he gave you the permission. “You may come.” With that, you came hard. Crying his name over and over again. Your juices covering his fingers and dripping slowly to the bed. “Good girl.” You moan quietly as you heard his praise.

 

He quickly pulled his fingers out and sucked on them, cleaned them. “You taste divine, darling.” His fingers found his tie and slowly loosened it. “Would you like to make some more of those noises for me?” You straightened a bit as he disappeared the restraints. He smiled widely when you nodded excitedly.

You loved to make him smile.


End file.
